The riding demigods
by LastManStanding616
Summary: Our favorite demigods go to Japan to find a group of demigods who have been making name for them selves, up fo adoption


The riding demigods

camp halfblood Percy's pov:

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico," Chiron called before dinner, "Can you follow me to the big house please, after dinner?"

Wondering what Chiron wanted from us, we went to our tables and dinner went as usual, with the offerings, the barbecue and the exploding bottle of red wine, thanks to the hermes cabin.

After dinner Annabeth and Thalia were first to arrive in the rec room, sitting on the football-table discussing why they had to come, followed by myself and Nico shadow traveling on my foot. Chiron was the last to arrive and immediately started his telling.

"Now you are probably wondering why I called you here, it is because of a couple of demigods,"

"If it is about a group of demigods, then why don't you just sent some satyrs?" Nico said

"Because they live in Japan, Nico." Chiron replied

"But Chiron, are you planning to send us there as an extraction team, you know Nico and I can't fly." I quickly said

"Yes Percy, you are going to participate as an extraction squad, and that about the flight, Zeus swore not to take down your flight since Thalia is going to be in the group too."

"Chiron, can you tell us something about the demigods?" Annabeth asked

"Let's see, my Japanese isn't to best but in the IM the local satyr said there were seven demigods, the satyr doesn't know all of their true names but there were a couple boys, let's see there was Kazu, Ikki, Buccha and a boy with a split personality and his names were Akito and Agito and for, ..."

"Uhm, excuse me but split personality, names" Nico jumped in

"yes, each personality has it's own name, as for the girls there were Ringo, Kururu I thought and another girl named Emily." Chiron finished

"And when do we leave for them?" Thalia asked

"Tomorrow at six thirty AM." Chiron replied

"How long are we going to stay there?" Annabeth asked

"three weeks, don't worry about packing, there will be clothes there for you, and know of to bed, it is going to be a long day tomorrow."

"But chiron how are we going to speak the language and where are we going to stay?" I wondered

"Ah, thank you for reminding me, Percy" Chiron said as he took a box from next to Seymour.

"These, are the keys of Poseidon's yacht in the harbour there." He said when he threw them in my hands. "These are translators made by Athena," he said as he threw us a necklace, Annabeth with an silver owl shaped, me a metallic blue wave shaped, Thalia an lightning-blue thunderbolt shaped and Nico an obsidian skull shaped pendant, "These will translate what you hear in Ancient Greek and what you say in Japanese and these," he said laying down four simple cellphones in grey, lightning and sea blue and the last in black, "are a special model cellphone from Hermes, that he asks you to test, simply said they are just like normal cellphones but the monsters won't be able to detect your call and you will only have to pay a standard monthly sum when they go public, but these are totally free of charge Hermes also told me the number of an taxi company laid by one of his sons was preprogrammed and that they could make use of it also free of charge, and now of to you cabins and go to bed." Chiron said.

Camp halfblood Percy's pov:

The next morning I stood up at six AM, put fresh clothes on, went to brush my teeth and send an IM to Tyson, who was just going to get breakfast in the mess hall, he was as cheerful as ever and said that Poseidon had asked him to pick us up at the airport, He also said that he had a present for us but they were still in prototype and after a few goodbye's his boss started yelling at him again and he closed the connection. After that Annabeth came banging at my door and we left for the airport.

Fifteen hour later:

Nico and I were both trembling as we got out of the plane, Zeus had kept his promise an hadn't taken down our plane, but he made up for it with a lot of turbulence. As we got to the arrival hall it didn't took long for us to find Tyson (since the Japanese are so small), we first took a cab to the harbour where we found out that when you said my fathers yacht you made the understatement of the year. His 'yacht' had four decks and was twice as long as the second largest ship of the harbour, which was a thirty meter long industrial fishing-ship.

Our suites were beautiful, mine and Tyson's suites were on the lowest floors with half-submerged windows, both our suites had typical boat stuff in them like life-rings and knots, Tyson seemed to have also a miniature forge. Annabeth's suit was on the highest living-deck and had a nine feet long bookshelf and other stuff she liked, Thalia's and nico's suits were also perfect for them.

After an hour off exploring the ship we came together in the dining room.

"Oh I remember, I have something for you." said Tyson after a sandwich with peanut butter

"What is it Tyson?" Annabeth said

"This is it." Said Tyson pulling out four shoe-boxes.

"What are these, they look like skates Tyson." Thalia said when she looked at a pair lightning-blue two-wheeled skates.

"They are in a kind of way, they call them airtrecks here in Japan, they are quite popular." Tyson answered "Normal AT's have just build in motors and I wanted to make something like them, so in my breaks I made them but found them a bit boring so I adjusted them a little."

"How fast can they go?" Nico asked

"I thought it was around thirty-five miles an hour."

"sweet"

"Tyson, what did you mean by adjusted them" Annabeth asked

"See for yourself"

Later in the evening

"Hey Percy, what's that noise?" Nico asked

"Don't know lets see."

Me and Nico went outside to see the docks jammed with kids

"Hey you, what's going on!" I yelled at some random kid

"Get out quick, the battle is going to start." he yelled back

"what battle?"

"The AT battle between Slypfer and Kogarasumaru."

I ran back inside and called the others

"There is going to be an AT battle here in the harbor, come out"

"What's wrong seaweedbrain?" said Annabeth

"There's going to be an AT battle here in the harbour, with a group called Kogarasumaru, and wasn't that the name of the group where the demigods were in?"

"Yeah, let's watch, maybe we can contact them."

We went to the highest deck and sat on the borders

"Okay, now what" Nico said when ten air planes entered the sky

"where are the binoculars?" I said and I went to find some

"Got five pair, what happened?" I said after seven minutes of searching

"Not much we could see, wait someone is falling, give me a binocular," Annabeth said "It's Emily, and she isn't opening her parachute, Percy save her, she's go'na die!"

I grabbed my deep blue Ats and jumped overboard, underwater I willed the water to propel me as I putted on my Ats, when that was done I stood up and rode on top of the water with my Ats faster and faster, When I was three meters away from Emily I jumped and grabbed her and made a slide stop on top of the water, I turned around and rode back to the ship.

"Percy is she al right? Is she hurt?" Thalia asked

"I don't think so, but let's keep her here in case she is. Did something else happen meanwhile, Nico?"

"No, wait there are two other people falling, they are from the other team and they have already opened their parachute, It were those two who knocked Emily off the plane."

"They knocked her out cold!" Thalia said "wait'ill I get to them!"

"Calm down Thalia, Emily is safe and can you stop sparking." Thalia said while a fierce wind started blowing and the sparks literally flew of her.

"Okay, but when I get my hands around them it won't be pretty."

"Another one just jumped and his pilot just left, it's okay both have opened their parachutes, something is happening. The giant black guy who was called Buccha I think, is falling from his plane after he was shot through a tornado and hitted the opponent, his parachute opened but it is failing, Percy." Nico said

"got it, Thalia could you create an up draft to slow his fall?"

"Of course" and Thalia started to concentrate while I jumped overboard and raced over the top of the water at top-speed, when I came close to where he should land I made a ramp out of water and jumped from it to intercept Buccha and dived with him into the depts, at the bottom of the harbour where someone was waiting for us.

"Who are you." I demanded to know

"I'm Orca and who are you?"

"Percy Jackson"

"Well Percy Jackson why don't you leave me and Buccha alone to play."

"I can't do that I'm here for him too and I can't return without him."

"Fine then I will take you on first." Orca said and he started to run in circles above me.

I saw the unconscious form of Bucha being pressed against the sea floor.

"So you are creating a large pressure to stop us from moving isn't it."

Orca stopped circling and said "Why aren't you weighed down by the pressure?"

"I tell you if you win."

"Okay then, try this!" and he shot a blade of water.

"Nice try." and I launched two of my own, one to stop his and and another to distract him, when he dodged the second I was already above him and used a whirlpool to shoot him out of the water.

"Who are you?" Buccha said when he regained consciousness.

"Like I said, Percy Jackson and now we are going to see some friends on mine."

Ikki's POV

After Buccha fell I watched him for a moment and then I saw the same guy who grabbed Emily riding over the water, jumping on a wave and falling in the water with Buccha.

When I looked back at my opponent I wasn't a second to early because he had send two miniature tornado's at me, I quickly stopped one with a pile tornado and ducked under the other one, when I laid my hand on the plane, the plane fell a few feet and I saw sparks around my hands.

"You idiot, can't I make sure my friend is safe, Now you have it." I yelled at my opponent and I made a huge cyclone around the harbour.

"You like it? It is my new trick, we are now in the eye of the cyclone, where there isn't any wind, I call it the dead-zone, no wind tricks will work here, which means you can't fly away any more and it's a fist to fist fight, something I never lost my entire life."

"No ma..." he was saying when my fist interrupted it him and he flew down together with the girl from his team who came in the dead-zone and stopped flying.

"Kazu, Shark let's land these planes and find Emily and Buccha!"

when we were back on the ground after taking the Slypfer emblem, we headed towards the harbour where Kazu saw Emily had been taken to. When we were on the parking-lot, we saw the ship where the boy jumped on with Emily.

"Shark you go left, Kazu right, let's make an entrance." I said as we heard Emily's screams.

"Emily!" Kazu yelled and he shot of with tails of fire lining the path he took.

"wait for us, fucker!" Agito shouted as we both took off.

When we found Kazu he was trying to punch a black haired kid in the face but the kid dodged or caught the punches with the palm of his hand.

"Kazu stop" I said him

"listen to your friend and stop punching, we won't hurt ya." the kid (Percy) said

"Tell us where Emily is or we are going to beat you up, kid, it's three to one we're gonna win." Shark said

"Gonna win with three to one, you can't get me down, and the name's Percy not kid." Percy said

First went Agito, when he kicked Percy in the stomach, he didn't even flinch when the kick landed and grabbed the leg and threw Agito overboard. Then went Kazu who created clones with his flame lens which distracted Percy for a second, but when the clones plus the origional Kazu charged, he round house kicked through the clones and Kazu got slammed against a wall of the ship.

"Now you wanna try too?" He asked

"Off course, I want to bu..." I was saying when a blond haired giant boy stepped out who was taller then Buccha stepped out of the cabin and said "Percy, Annabeth wants you to help with the leg of that girl, and who are these three?"

"Tell Annabeth that I'm coming, and for your question, these three are Ikki, Agito and Kazu, you know from the list."

"Wait a sec how do you know our names, we haven't told you and what list are you talking about. And who is this giant?" I asked

"My name is Tyson, and I am not even that big, you should see some of my older cousins." Tyson said.

"As for your names they are on the list, and for the list, I suggest you follow me inside 'caus I'm not the best for the explanations." Percy said.

Once inside we saw buccha sitting in a chair next to the table where Emily was laying on.

"What's wrong with her? And who are you guys?" I yelled

"She has a broken leg, nothing worse, Percy can you start healing her, she can't swallow yet." The blonde girl said

"Okay, meanwhile can you explain everything to the boys here, Annabeth?" Percy asked

"Since you hadn't heard me the first time," I said with a slight annoyance," Who the f*** are you guys!"

"No need to get all worked up, I'm Thalia Grace," The punk looking girl said," And these are Nico Diangelo," pointing at a Goth looking kid, "and Annabeth Chase." she pointed towards the blond girl, "You have already met Percy and Tyson, seeing as how wet those clothes are." she said pointing at Shark's clothes.

"Can you all follow me for the explanations." Annabeth said

"Let's get healing those bones of you." Percy said as he sat down at the table pouring out a water bottle over Emily her leg and we left the room.

After twenty minutes of explaining that the Greek gods were real and we started to believe what Annabeth said was real, we entered the room again, Emily was walking again.

"Kazu, did they tell you the same story about the gods being real? Do you believe it, I'm doubting how else could Percy heal my leg so fast, but I have never seen a monster." she said as she rolled in Kazu's arms.


End file.
